Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: When the crew of the Going Merry are shipwrecked on an island with a group of pirate hunters will this be it for our favorite pirates or will a oncebudding romance save them from the gallows? ZoroOC
1. Prologue: Into Hell or Close

Konnichi-wa! Raikku of the Darkness is taking One Piece by storm! The plot bunny has been jumping on my brain, screaming: "Write this, DAMN YOU!", ever since I started reading One Piece. -yells at head- I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

-bedroom door explodes, a 4Kids TV executive jumps in-

4Kids Guy: Have you gotten the permission of 4Kids TV and Eiichiro Oda?

Me: -pulls out a slip- Just Eiichiro-sensei…

Bullets go into computer

Me: DAMN YOU, 4KIDS!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own One Piece or any of the characters it homes. However, all unrecognizable characters and/or items are owned by her, so no steal-y!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Prologue: Into Hell…or Close

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori ni naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na…"

"I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone and I've endured it a little too much…"

-Lines from "Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" by Hikaru Utada-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun shined brilliantly as the Straw hat crew's vessel, the Going Merry, surfed over the crystal waters of the East Blue. Or so they hoped. Even though the day was perfect, there was still a strange coat of fog that covered the sea, so they couldn't see the water at all. This and Luffy's wanting to 'drive' the ship ticked Nami off very much…

"Damn it, Luffy!" the navigator yelled at the top of her lungs, to a silly looking seventeen year-old boy. "You can't drive the ship!"

"But, why?" Luffy whined. "I'm Captain!"

"So? You'll kill us all!"

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

"Will so!"

"Will not!"

"Ha, you said 'Will Not', so I win!" he exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself.

Nami sighed. "Why me?" she whispered.

"Nami-san!" a cheery voice called from the galley. A man with blond hair and weird eyebrows emerged followed by a guy with green hair and another with short black, curly hair. "Your Sanji is here with your mid-morning snack!"

"Please, Sanji! Just a bite!" the long-nose man known as Usopp, begged, practically trying lick the bowl filled with exotic fruits that Sanji balanced on his hand.

"No! This is for the lovely Nami-san!"

"You can't starve us like this, shit-cook." said Zoro, the swordsman and first mate.

The blond, after placing the bowl on the table in front Nami, turned sharply to him.

"I can and will, shit-swordsman."

"Oh, no you won't."

"What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"Maybe…"

Nami sighed again for the umpteenth time that hour. Her chestnut eyes glanced over the edge of the ship, into the fog. Something didn't feel right, and she knew it.

"Luffy, DON'T!" Usopp exclaimed. Luffy had taken to the ship's wheel, turning it to a sharp left. The pirates grabbed onto whatever they could: the sail, doors, the back of Zoro's shirt.

"Luffy, you idio--"

CRASH!

The Going Merry went as it collided with the side of a cliff that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now what are we going to do?" Sanji questioned as the crew looked at their surroundings…and the fallen ship.

"I don't know, ask the _captain_." Zoro glared at Luffy.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it!" Nami yelled. "We, at least, need to know where we are."

"I'll go look around…" the first mate began, walking away from his friends, toward the great, looming forest behind them.

The trees were tall here and formed a canopy above his head. A wind blew through the leaves, making whispers of voices. His brown eyes looked about him. Something about this place seemed so familiar to him; As if he'd been there before…

"Zoro!" Usopp yelled to him.

"What?"

"We know where we are!"

"Suiren Isle." Nami read, the guys around her, listening deeply. "Or Luca Isle, named for the largest city, Luca-"

"I've heard of Luca!" said Sanji. "One of the cooking capitals of the world!"

"And entertainment." Usopp added. "I came here on one of my many adventures, chasing the infamous--"

"_Anyway_," she continued. "it says here the closest village to us is Suiren Village, which isn't far. About an hour's walk."

"We'll be able to get a carpenter to look at the ship."

"And get an estimate."

"And eat some meat!" The pirates glared at Straw Hat.

"I'll shut up…"

"Please do."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Roronoa Zoro sighed as he and the rest of his crew trudged down the dirt road, carrying his legendary swords and whatever things he could carry on his back, unlike Nami, who carried a small bag and had Sanji, her lovesick puppy, carry everything but the kitchen sink. Since leaving the Going Merry, he had the sinking feeling he'd been here before. Everything was familiar to him. But he shook the feelings away, looking forward to Suiren Village and hoping it had a bar.

Soon the unlikely troop came across an open field that was being tended to by an old man and his two sons.

"A farm!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Finally! Civilization!" sighed Nami, wiping her brow as though she was tired from carrying something. Sanji had fallen to the ground in a heat stroked heap and Usopp was currently trying to continue his "riveting" story. Luffy and Zoro walked over to the men in the field.

"Excuse me, sir." the captain began. "Can you tell me where Soupy-"

"Suiren." his first mate corrected.

"What he said- Village is?"

"Oh, you mean the valley? Just down the road, you can't miss it." the old man said, not looking up from his work.

"Thanks, come on, Luffy." Zoro said. As the duo walk toward their comrades, one of the man's sons yelled out to them:

"Stop, pirates!"

"Crap." Zoro whispered. The man who yelled to them, hoped over the fence to block their path. "There's no way you're going to get to pillage Suiren!"

"We have no need to do that." Nami said.

"Yeah, we're just going to go to get someone to fix our ship." Sanji added.

The man scoffed. "Lies! You!" he pointed at Luffy. "You're that Straw Hat kid on the wanted poster!"

Luffy smiled. "You saw that? Cool! I'm famous!" he exclaimed.

"And I was on there, too!" Usopp added proudly.

"You're that girl with the curls?"

"Grrr…"

"Anyway," he continued. "I sent my brother to the village to get our resident pirate hunters, so don't move," he raised his shovel. "Or else."

"Sorry, guy." a rod connected with his head. " we can't have that!"

"Wow, Nami!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh, beautiful and deadly!" Sanji was blinded by love…again.

"Come on!" Zoro yelled over his shoulder. "We got to get out of here!"

The crew took off, running back toward the Going Merry. Then Nami stopped.

"Wait. Where are we going to go?"

The swordsman turned to her, clearly looking annoying.

"We're going back to th---oh yeah."

"Duh, shit-swordsman!"

"You know, shit-cook, I've very irritable right now and don't have time for your stuff."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Oh ye-" the argument was interrupted by the high-pitched scream of a woman, scratch that, Usopp.

"Somebody shot at me!" he screamed, flailing his arms around him.

"That was a mistake, pirate!" a female voice called out.

"It won't miss this time!" another added.

The Straw-Hat crew turned to see two teenage girls and a young boy behind them. The one with the guns pointed at them had mid-length lavender hair pulled back into a low ponytail and blue eyes; she wore a red full bodysuit with a white collar and large black boots. At her side, was wrap that was red and seemed to be a part of a skirt. The girl to her left was obviously younger and had blond hair pulled into a high ponytail, surrounded by a purple headband and occasionally a braid. She had green eyes and wore a yellow bikini top with a brown skirt and white boots and a red and yellow scarf around her neck. And the boy, who looked to be around 10 or 11, had brown eyes and hair held out of his face with a leather bandana. He wore baggy, brown shorts covered by long tan vest, which covered a brown t-shirt.

"Yeah, pirates! Get out or face the wrath of the Kyoretsu Pirate Hunters!" the kid yelled.

"We told you not to come!" the two girls yelled at him.

"Miss Rhyne!" he whined. "You're embarrassing me! How are they supposed to take me seriously when you're treating me like a kid!"

"You are a kid, Tai!" the blond girl exclaimed.

"No one asked you, Ayame!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Ugh…" the woman, Rhyne, groaned.

As the two argued, the Straw-Hat pirates looked at each other.

"These are the resident pirate hunters?" Nami asked.

"That's what the guy said."

Zoro stepped forward. "You!" he yelled in the direction of the hunters.

Rhyne looked at him and fire appeared in her eyes. "YOU!"

"Oh no. It's Zoro."

88888888888888-Fin-88888888888888

Suiren- Water Lily


	2. Chapter 1: The Kyoretsu Pirate Hunters

Hello all! Thanks to both of my reviewers! Here's the ever awaited second chapter of "_Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro_" !

Disclaimer: Aren't you forgetful! Go to back to refresh you memory.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 1: The Kyoretsu Pirate Hunters

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Chiisa na koto de daiji na mono ushinatta. Tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi ni hikattemiseta "ima sae areba ii" to itta kedo sou ja naketta. Anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto monaku kieta."

"I've lost something important because of small things. The cold ring showed its glimmer to me. I said, "All I need is today," but that wasn't the case. The door to you vanished without a sound."

-Lyrics for "Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" by Utada Hikaru

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You!" Zoro yelled in the direction of the three arguing hunters.

"YOU!" Rhyne screamed back, voice dripping with malice. The two arguing behind her stopped to gap.

The blond lend in close to her brunette counterpart. "Crap. It's Zoro."

"I told you to never bring your sword-wielding, green-haired, boat-stealing ass back here!" The lavender haired woman exclaimed, moving her line of fire from Usopp to the swordsman.

Zoro drew one of his blades. "Since when do I have to listen to you!"

"You know them!" Luffy asked

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes never leaving Rhyne's. "And I didn't steal you boat…I borrowed it without permission!"

"Oh, ha ha. That's rich!" Rhyne began to charge him and Zoro, in turn, charged toward her.

Tai and Ayame jumped forward. "No, Rhyne!" she yelled, grabbing the older woman's arms at the same time as Luffy and Usopp grabbed Zoro.

"Zoro, don't!"

"Let me at him! I'll kill him!"

"Rhyne!"

"Kill me? Yeah right, you second-rate hunter!"

"Oooo, I will _destroy_ you now!"

Zoro loosened himself from their grips. As he moved to charge again, Sanji stepped in front of him.

"Move, shit-cook."

"Shit-swordsman," Sanji began "You don't attack a woman."

The chef walked over to Rhyne. "Don't mind him, my dear." he said grasping her hand.

Her assault was cut short. "Uhh?"

"I am Sanji and I don't know if anyone has told you this, but you are a goddess."

"Right."

"That was so lame!" the boy yelled from behind them.

Nami walked up to Sanji, grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "Please excuse him. He isn't normal."

"Is any man normal?" Rhyne added. She, Ayame, and Nami began to laugh, leaving the men of the groups confused.

Nami sighed. "Damn it, Luffy. Get your finger out of your nose!"

"But my brain itches."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Blue eyes glared at brown ones from across a wooden table. After, at least, an hour of arguing, Rhyne had figured that Straw-Hat pirates weren't a threat to Suiren Village and allowed them to enter the small farming village. Suiren was deep in the forest valley, which had a small lake in its mists. The town had many small homes, a restaurant, bar, and two small farms. The strange group of pirates and pirate hunters currently sat in the restaurant own by Vesta, the town's most elite supplier of vegetables and fruits. The meats were supplied by Nomu, the cattle, poultry, and sheep farmer and Jai-lei, the fisherwoman.

"So what are you guys going to do in town?" Ayame asked, breaking the looming silence that was do to pirates, breaking bread with pirate hunters.

"We hope to get our ship fixed." Usopp answered, his long nose buried in his chicken soup."

"In a timely matter." Sanji added.

"Why? Going to pillage a poor, unsuspecting village?" Rhyne asked, her angered gaze never leaving Zoro.

He let out a hardy laugh. "We aren't like most pirates, _woman_."

"I figured that when I heard of Arlong's defeat by a kid, _man_."

Tai jumped up. "Wait, you guys defeated Arlong, the fish man?" he exclaimed.

"Yup! That was us!" said Luffy, taking a bite of meat. Tai, who was currently in shock, sat down; his brown eyes growing big. Rhyne began tapping her foot.

"Could you stop that, wench?"

She tapped louder.

"Stop."

"No."

"Stop." She tapped some more. Zoro let out a growl from deep in his throat.

"_Anyway_," Ayame rolled her eyes. "I hope you guys know the carpenter, Wynn, is out of town."

"What?" Nami yelled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Ah," Rhyne began, closing her eyes. "Too bad for you five. Ayame, let's go." The two rose to leave.

"But Rhyne, where are they going to stay?"

"Not our problem."

"Don't be like that!" Usopp exclaimed

"Yeah!" Luffy added.

"Let her go. We don't need your pity." the swordsman said.

"As hard-headed as ever, eh, Zoro?" said a voice from the door. They turned to see a older woman. She had light brown hair with bits of gray; behind her glasses were hazel eyes. She wore black pants and a white sweater with black shoes. But her most interesting feature was her right arm, which was metal.

"AHHHHHH! ANDROID!" Luffy and Usopp screamed

The pirates sweat dropped.

"She's not an android!" the pirate hunters yelled back.

"Mistress Shion, what are you doing here?" Rhyne asked her.

Shion smiled. "I just heard that we we're playing host to Monkey D. Luffy and his band of pirates."

"Nami," Luffy whispered. "The android knows my name."

Anime Fall.

"She is not an ANDROID!" the group yelled again.

"It's ok," Shion said, waving her non metal hand. "I get that a lot."

The woman laughed. "It's good to see you, Roronoa. I was worried that Rhyne scared you away."

"Her? Scare me? Ha! The only thing I'm scared of is her face."

"Watch it, fool." Rhyne growled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Usopp exclaimed. "How do you guys know Zoro?"

The swordsman sighed. "I guess it was a few months ago…"

8888-insert-cheezy-flashback-music-here,-cause-cheap-ass-author-can't-afford-the-good-kind-8888

I was chasing Herron Tumpa, wanted for burglary and attempted assassination of a naval officer. He had a good bounty on his head, so I figured "What the hell?". Anyway, he had escaped to sea and I had chased after him in a small boat. Then, a storm came up and the water made the boat crash into those very same cliffs that we did. I don't remember much…

"Hey, are you alright?" said a cool female voice.

"Is he dead?" another, younger, asked. Zoro groaned. His head hurt like hell, his legs hurt…shit, everything on his damn body hurt. He turned over on his side, pushing his face deep into a pillow.

"Go get some food for our guest, Rhyne." the older voice commanded and footsteps and the closing of a door signaled the girl, Rhyne, had complied.

Zoro groaned again, then opened his eyes a bit. Sunlight was shining in through an opened window in front of him, so he diverted his eyes around. The room had a flowery border around the tops of its white walls, obviously a woman's touch, and nice pine wood floors. The swordsman laid in a bed with white sheets and a, also, flowery quilt that was made by a person who knew what they were doing. In the corner, was a small white, wicker table and chair set, which was also adorned with a small vase of purple lilac, baby's breath, and pink lilies (see a pattern?). At the table sat a woman in a light pink sun dress, her legs crossed. Her tan hair was mid length, bangs cut with a sweep to the left.

"Hello." she said, smiling.

Zoro lifted himself slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You, my dear sir, are in my home, on the isle of Suiren. You were shipwreck to north and found by my apprentice's protégé."

"Suiren?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Near the Grand Line?"

"Yes."

"And the bandages?" Zoro motioned to his chest and abdomen, which were both heavily bandaged.

"You were badly injured, so I had an associate sow you up and I would hate to call him back here for the same injury." she chuckled, uncrossing and crossing her legs again. "And if you are looking for your weapons, they are locked up in a safe place."

The green-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Why lock them up?"

"For the protection of both myself and the patrons of this house. We both know what you can do, Roronoa Zoro." the woman said nonchalantly.

Zoro sat up more, gritting his teeth through the pain. "And how do you know my name, lady?"

She chuckled again. Was this a joke to her? "Cut the crap." he growled angrily. "How do you know me?"

"I recognized the swords, Roronoa." she leaned forward, her right arm gleamed in its newly found home in the sun. Metal. Her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's a trait consistent with you. One can put two and two together. And do keep your voice down, Seija and Ayame won't appreciate you disturbing their studies. "

The woman leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "Besides, pirate hunters recognize fellow hunters."

"You're a pirate hunter?" exclaimed Zoro.

"Of course I am." her eyes shot opened and she looked at him, smiling again. "I am Shion Uzuki, dear."

He stared at her. He was in the company of **the Shion Uzuki**! "You're Shion Uzuki, the best pirate hunter in the East Blue?"

Shion laughed. "I don't think I'm the best in the East Blue; Good, Iguess. But ever since I got this-" she pointed to her metal arm. "-I've been quite useless."

She closed her eyes again, in thought; almost remembering. "I've been training up and coming pirate hunters, mostly girls, though most weren't as good as my current project."

"The girl from earlier? Rhyne?" Shion looked toward the window. "Have you heard of the Kyoretsu Pirate Hunters?"

Zoro nodded his head. "Hai. They are a group of three female hunters. Said to be one of the best."

"You've done your homework." she teased. "Well, they are three of my very own. Rhyne is the head of those hunters, my apprentice."

There was a knock at the door. A girl poked her lavender-haired head into the room, her eyes a light blue. "Mistress Shion?" she said.

"Ah, Rhyne." Shion motioning with her hand. "Come in, come in."

The young woman in entered slowly, throwing an inquisitive look at Zoro. She wore a black shirt with blue jeans, her hair pulled to the back elegantly in a low ponytail with a leather tie with a rose embroidered on it. She was about his height and looked around his age.

"Roronoa Zoro meet Rhyne Kusinagi."

8888888-end-flashback-88888888

888888888888888888888-Fin888888888888888888888

Seija: Saint

Kyoretsu: Intense


End file.
